


So small

by rosalina2124



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Calvin get's sick will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most?????What you got if you ain't got loveThe kind that you just want to give awayIt's okay to open upGo ahead and let the light shine throughI know it's hard on a rainy dayYou wanna shut the world out and just be left aloneBut don't run out on your faith'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbingIs just a grain of sandAnd what you've been out there searching for foreverIs in your handsAnd when you figure out love is all that matters after allIt sure makes everything else seem so small
Kudos: 1





	So small

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Dr.Kate and I try to relax. I’m in bed with her,I’m sick,I came over after I didn’t feel like I could handle it on my own anymore. My dad is god knows where,like he gives a damn about me anyways,and Mom is out of town,as per usual. It’s just them tonight,Mr.Murry is out of town until tomorrow. “Shh it’s alright sweets,I just need to get a temperature on you Cal”she says softly as I feel her shift a bit to grab the thermometer off the nightstand. “What time is it”I ask sleepily,out of it,”It’s about 3 honey”she says placing a cool hand on my cheek as she presses the thermomter against my temple. After a bit it beeps,and she notes the temperature on the screen,102,down from earlier,it got up to 103 earlier,which was the point when I called Meg,and they came to get me.

“Well it’s coming down,which is the good news sweets,we just need to keep it that way,I know you feel miserable”she says carding a hand through my hair as I feel myself start to cough again. It eases up,and she gives me a glass of water,then helps me lay down. I feel her place a cool cloth against the back of my neck,then she lays back down beside me,letting me rest against her. “Shh,get some sleep,I’ll be here sweets”she says as I find myself accepting her comfort when I need it the most. Before I know it I’m fast asleep again feeling safe,I know I’m safe here,they’ll take care of me.

The next time I wake up,it’s morning,sunlight streaming in through the windows. I’m alone now,she must have gotten up a little bit ago,to get ready for the day. I’m not ready to get up yet,so I lay there in the quiet,the only noise the sound of my wheezy breathing. I hear the door open at some point,and she comes in,sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey there,how are you feeling honey”she asks placing a cool hand on my cheek,checking my fever. “About the same Dr.Kate”I murmur as I see her grab the thermometer off of the nightstand. “I figured as much sweets,I think I want to get you into the doctor this morning,I have a freind that I trust,I’m worried that you might have bronchitis”she says placing the thermomter against my temple. “OK,I trust you”I murmur as it beeps,I have no fight left in me,not as sick as I am.

“102,the same as it was last night honey,if you would like honey you can get a shower then we can have breakfast”she says kissing me on the forehead,like she does for Meg and Charles Wallace. “I would like that”I murmur as I let her help me sit up. I see the clock as we do so,8 am,not terribly early,but not late either. Once I manage to get standing I grab a change of clothes out of my bag,then head to the bathroom. I close the door once I get there,then I undress,getting a look at myself in the mirror. I look pale,and overall unwell and awful,which is how I feel,my cheeks red from fever. I get into the shower,making sure the water is luke warm,and I let it pound on my skin,it feels good. I stay for awhile,then it’s time to get out,I do so and get changed,and it’s time for breakfast.

I head downstairs,and Meg and Charles are already at the table,Dr,Kate is on the phone,talking to the doctor about getting me in. I go over and sit in the chair by Meg and I feel her grab my hand lightly,to comfort. “Hey,how are you feeling Cal,did you get any rest”she asks lightly as I feel her place a cool hand on my cheek,like her mom was doing earlier. “A little,I feel about the same”I say as I see Dr.Kate come back into the room,with breakfast. It’s simple,toast and eggs,but I haven’t eaten anything since last night,so I’m staved. I finish before I know it,and I’m somewhat tired again,this illness is taking it out of me. “How about you go lay down again honey,I’ll wake you when it’s time to go to the doctor”she says kissing me on the head as she comes behind me. “OK”I says softly as I let Meg help me up,and she guides me to the couch. She helps me get comfortable,and she turns the tv onto some cartoon,keeping it on low. Then she gets on the couch beside me,having me rest my head in her lap.”I’ll be here Cal,try to rest”she says carding a hand through my hair, as I nod. Before I know it I’m out,feeling safe for the first time in a while.


End file.
